Rambut Pirang dan Kulit Pucat?
by FloweRara
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang nona cantik berambut pirang dengan kekasih tampannya yang berkulit pucat (?) / AU SaiIno / Fiksi ringan untuk ulang tahun Sai


Sepasang kaki jenjang tampak melangkah tegas menyusuri koridor panjang.

Bunyi sepatu runcing terdengar berirama mengetuk lantai. Setelan gelap yang dikenakannya terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Langkah gegas telah membuat kunciran ekor kuda di belakang kepala pirangnya turut bergoyang. Koridor itu masih panjang dan ia sedang diburu waktu.

Ketika sampai di ujung lorong dan akan berbelok, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Jantungnya berdesir kencang sementara tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar saat menyadari hawa keberadaan lain dari arah belakangnya.

Keterkejutan sempat menguasainya sejenak sebelum ia bermaksud menolehkan kepalanya.

"Dilarang berbalik, _Miss_ Yamanaka."

Gerakannya segera terhenti begitu telinganya mendengar kalimat tenang bernada perintah barusan. Wanita ber- _name tag_ Yamanaka Ino itu terpaku di tempatnya dengan detak jantung yang semakin gila. Kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu perlahan memerah sempurna.

Memberanikan diri, wanita 24 tahun itu masih bersikeras akan berbalik badan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berbalik?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu menahan pergerakannya. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan tenang namun mampu membuyarkan intensinya.

Yamanaka Ino menggigit bibir. Napasnya tertahan sementara wajahnya semakin merah tak tertolong usai mendengar perintah dari pemilik suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Rasanya seperti akan mati. Dan ia harus memberanikan diri untuk bertanya jika tidak ingin betul-betul mati.

"A-apa yang Anda lakukan, _Chief?_ "

Tak terdengar jawaban. Ino sudah merasa akan mati saat itu juga. Ini _hampir_ melebihi batasnya.

" _Ch-chief?_ " suara Ino terdengar seperti mencicit.

Selang tiga detik barulah terdengar jawaban dengan intonasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih rendah dan jauh lebih tenang.

"Aku?"

Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat di lehernya saat sosok itu bersuara, beserta aroma khas laki-laki yang sangat dihafalnya.

"Tentu saja memelukmu—," sepasang tangan kokoh dengan kulit sepucat salju kini melingkari pinggang ramping Ino semakin erat, "—dan mencium rambutmu."

Dua detik.

Empat detik.

"H-hentikan, Sai- _kun_!" pekik tertahan Yamanaka Ino yang akhirnya bisa mengatasi perasaan groginya dan bersikap tegas menahan pergerakan tangan pucat tersebut.

Gadis pirang itu harus benar-benar berjuang saat saraf-saraf peraba di lehernya mulai bereaksi seratus kali lebih sensitif dan ia bahkan harus sedikit menunduk karena desakan kepala lain di belakangnya. Oh tidak, wajahnya sudah benar-benar terbakar sekarang.

"S-Sai- _kun_! Sudaaah—"

Dan betapa menyebalkannya saat sosok di belakangnya masih saja bersikap tenang.

"Kita sedang di kantor, Yamanaka. Dan aku atasanmu di sini."

Ohoho, benar sekali.

Pria ini memang atasannya, dan karena itulah Ino memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Chief_. Tidak seharusnya Ino memanggil pria tersebut hanya dengan nama—bahkan menambahkan suffiks " _kun_ " di belakangnya. Dan sudah seyogyanya pula ia menuruti atasannya.

"Tapi ... tapi ...," wajah Ino merah padam saat mencoba membantah, "justru karena itu, jangan memelukku begini di tempat umum!"

Akan tetapi sayang, bantahan Ino tampak sama sekali tak didengar oleh sosok di belakangnya. Bukannya melonggar, pelukan itu justru semakin rapat! Astaga, _Kami-sama_.

Bukannya Ino tidak suka dipeluk. Justru sebaliknya, ia sangat menyukai setiap pelukan yang diberikan oleh lelaki di belakangnya. Namun masalahnya adalah: Ino _tidak bisa mengontrol_ tubuhnya setiap kali bersentuhan dengan pria pucat tersebut.

Tidak! Ino memang bukan gadis pemalu atau pasrah, tapi semua jadi berbeda jika menyangkut lelaki satu ini. Meski sudah sangat sering melakukannya, tetap saja sentuhan itu membuat Ino merona. Ia bisa mati gara-gara sentuhan kecil tangan pucat itu. Hanya pria pemilik kulit pucat itu saja yang bisa membuat Ino melemas seperti ini.

Gadis pirang itu merasa baru bisa kembali bernapas saat pria di belakangnya mulai mengendurkan dekapannya. Tidak sepenuhnya lepas, karena Ino bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Pria itu masih sempat mencium lama pucuk kepalanya dan kemudian berbisik.

"Jangan pulang terlambat, Nona Cantik."

Kini dekapan itu benar-benar terlepas.

Ino tak menunda lagi. Tubuhnya berbalik sementara ia setengah mati mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Rona merah masih tampak pekat di kedua pipinya saat ia mendongak menatap wajah pria yang telah memeluknya tadi. Ia sempat terpaku sebentar saat mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan netra gelap di depannya.

Gadis itu segera berjinjit dan mengecup kilat pipi pucat pria itu tanpa ragu. " _Roger_ , Tuan Kulit Pucat _._ "

Detik berikutnya ia telah kembali berbalik dan berlari cepat. Meninggalkan sosok tegap di belakangnya dengan sebaris senyum tipis yang tertahan di bibirnya.

Dia.

Kekasih sekaligus atasannya di Divisi III Penyelidikan Tindak Kriminal.

* * *

 **...**

 **Rambut Pirang dan Kulit Pucat?**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **warning:** _  
AU, OOC, TYPOs,_ EYD? _RUSH  
fluffy, _absurd, **alay**

 **Fiksi nista untuk ulang tahun SAI (?)**

 **...**

* * *

"S-Sai- _kuuun_!"

"Ya, ini aku."

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Nada bicara yang tenang, dan kadang kelewat tenang.

"Apa yang kaulakukaan?" pekik Ino.

"Memelukmu," suara tenang itu kembali terdengar, "dan mencium rambutmu. Seperti biasa kan?"

Dan seperti biasa pula, pelukan itu justru makin mengerat. Memang agak sulit dipercaya jika pemilik suara tenang tadi adalah sosok yang gemar bermanja-manja seperti ini pada Ino.

Wajah gadis pirang itu memerah. "Tapi, tapi ... ."

"Kenapa, Ino?"

"... kita sedang di kantor ... ."

"Memang," bonus satu kecupan di pucuk kepala Ino. "Siapa bilang di atas ranjang?"

BLUSH

Wajah merah Ino sudah tak tertolong. Ia segera mendorong kekasihnya menjauh sebelum sisa-sisa kekuatannya menguap seluruhnya dan ia benar-benar akan kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya.

"Pergi sanaaaaah."

Ino bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menyebalkan saat jarinya menyentuh langsung kulit pucat kekasihnya. _Oh, ini tidak baik_.

"Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku, Sai- _kun_!" serunya lagi. Kali ini ia sengaja menggunakan map besar di dekat mejanya untuk mendorong Sai menjauh. Ia tidak membiarkan dirinya bersentuhan lagi. Kulit pucat pria itu akan memberi efek berbahaya bagi Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis pirang itu menarik napas lega saat Sai akhirnya benar-benar pergi setelah menyempatkan diri mencium ujung rambutnya beberapa detik.

Seharusnya saat itu memang sudah jam istirahat kantor, namun Ino memilih tetap di dalam ruangan dan memeriksa berkas-berkas kasus yang ditanganinya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sai muncul—pria itu selalu mendatanginya jika Ino tidak keluar dari ruangan—dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat seolah Ino adalah balon atau guling yang tak butuh bernapas.

Koreksi, pria itu memeluk Ino sedemikian erat hanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya pada rambut Ino. Yah, pada _rambut Ino_ , bukan pada _Yamanaka Ino_.

Haaaah.

Terkadang Ino berpikir jika Sai terobsesi pada rambutnya. Meski Sai selalu bilang 'memeluk', tapi kenyataannya adalah pria itu menciumi rambutnya. Selalu _—_ dan selalu begitu _._

Untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Ino meraba rambutnya sendiri. Menyisir dengan jari dan mencoba mendekatkan ujung helai pirang tersebut ke hidungnya seperti orang bodoh. Ia sedang mencoba membaui rambutnya sendiri. Tercium olehnya aroma _shampoo_ yang dipakainya tadi pagi.

 _Biasa saja_ , pikirnya heran. _Lalu apa yang membuat Sai sampai sebegitunya sih?_

Gadis itu membetulkan ikatan rambut ekor kudanya dan bermaksud menekuni kembali berkasnya.

Sai memang selalu begitu. Setiap mereka bertemu, atau jika baru saja tiba di apartemen, bahkan setelah tertidur semalaman, hal yang pertama kali dilakukan pria itu adalah mencium rambut Ino. Bukannya _morning kiss_ atau pelukan selamat datang sebagaimana lazimnya, tapi Sai akan selalu mencium rambut Ino. Ya, ya, Ino yakin kekasihnya itu pasti hanya terobsesi pada rambutnya.

Oh Ino, kau tidak cemburu pada rambutmu sendiri, kan?

Kadang Ino bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa ia membiarkan pria seperti itu menaklukkan hatinya. Pria yang terlihat lebih menyayangi rambut Ino dibanding pemiliknya. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Ino beranggapan demikian. Gadis muda itu teringat pada perjumpaan pertama mereka.

Kala itu, Ino baru saja mendapatkan promosi untuk misi pertamanya di Subdivisi III. Gadis pirang itu sudah diwanti-wanti Sakura, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya yang pernah berada dalam satu divisi dengan Sai. Sakura berpesan jika calon atasannya nanti adalah tipe yang gemar memasang senyum palsu dan berbicara dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh sarkasme.

Saat mereka benar-benar bertemu, Ino tidak pernah menyangka atasannya akan setampan ini. Dan meski sering bertemu lelaki tampan, Ino tetaplah wanita normal. Wajar jika ia sempat terkesima sebentar.

" _Salam kenal, Nona Cantik."_

Ino ingat kalimat sapaan pertama pria itu yang diucapkan dengan senyum dan membuat wajah tampannya terlihat semakin _charming_. Ino sudah terbiasa dengan pujian seperti ini. Ia tahu dirinya memang cantik. Dan berdasarkan pesan Sakura, seharusnya Ino juga paham jika pujian barusan hanyalah tipuan.

Namun sial, pipinya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama dan justru merona tanpa bisa dicegah. Sialnya lagi, ia jadi grogi hingga tak dapat segera memikirkan kalimat balasan yang elegan.

"S-salam kenal juga, Ketua. S-senang bertemu Anda."

"Hn."

Senyum _charming_ itu masih di sana dan membuat Ino jadi ikut tersenyum merona karenanya.

"Omong-omong, apa rambut pirangmu itu asli?"

Dan Ino pun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Rambutmu terlalu panjang dan warna pirangnya terlalu pucat. Mataku jadi terganggu melihatnya."

Kini senyum Ino sempurna lenyap. _Hei, apa-apaan ini?_

Demi seluruh rambut pirang di dunia! Gadis itu tidak bisa mengerti mengapa atasan barunya ini tiba-tiba mengomentari rambutnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan bekerjasama dalam tim. Tak adakah topik pembahasan lain?

Lalu apa katanya tadi? Warna pirang di rambutnya terlalu pucat? Heh, itu bukan hal aneh, kan? Malah lebih aneh warna rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Kenapa pria ini tiba-tiba mempermasalahkan warna rambutnya sih?

Dan 'terlalu panjang' katanya? Memang sih tidak begitu lazim bagi seorang agen untuk memiliki rambut panjang seperti Ino. Tapi toh rambut panjang ini tidak melanggar peraturan ataupun kode etik, juga tidak mengganggu kinerja kerjanya. Ino masih tetap dapat _perform_ dengan maksimal.

Sedari kecil, Yamanaka Ino memang sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya dan selalu rajin merawatnya. Tak heran jika ia tidak suka saat seseorang tiba-tiba mengusik soal rambutnya apalagi dengan gaya mencemooh seperti tadi.

Peduli amat meskipun itu adalah bosnya. Hilang sudah semua respek dan kekagumannya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Sakura, pria di depannya ini sungguh menyebalkan!

"Ehm!" gadis itu berdehem, mencoba menetralkan gemuruh perasaannya yang sempat bergejolak, lalu berujar dengan ketenangan yang menyamai lawan bicaranya, "Ada yang salah dengan rambut panjang dan pirang pucat milikku, Tuan?"

Mata biru Ino sedikit menyipit saat menjelajahi garis wajah atasannya yang tampan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membalas. "Oh, apa kulitmu itu benar-benar asli? Warnanya terlalu pucat, _dan aku terganggu melihatnya_."

Ino menyangka pria di depannya akan marah, atau setidaknya merasa kesal. Tapi kelihatannya sama sekali tidak! Ekspresinya bahkan tidak berubah dan dia masih saja memamerkan senyum _charming_ yang membuat Ino kesal dan ingin menggigitnya.

"Tentu saja ini asli, Yamanaka," dia menjawab tenang. "Kau bisa menyentuhnya kalau tidak percaya."

Pria itu menyodorkan tangan pucatnya dengan ketenangan yang sama.

Ino mengerjap menatap tangan pucat yang terulur di hadapannya layaknya akan bersalaman. Seperti bawahan tolol, gadis pirang itu malah bergerak refleks menyambutnya. _Bingo!_

"Kau sudah menyentuh kulitku," kata Sai. "Sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh marah jika aku menyentuh rambutmu."

 _Hah?_

Ino berkedip.

Belum sempat berpikir, pria itu sudah menggerakkan tangan bebasnya dan menarik tubuh Ino mendekat. Tidak berhenti sampai situ saja, pria itu juga menyentuh rambut pirang Ino dengan sebelah tangan, lalu ... menciumnya!

APAAA?!

.

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan! Sakura tidak pernah memperingati Ino jika atasannya nanti—selain gemar tersenyum palsu dan berkata sarkas—akan dengan seenaknya memeluk seorang gadis! Tidak! Tindakan terakhir Sai barusan tak ada dalam daftar hal yang perlu diwaspadai Ino!

Dan Yamanaka Ino pun mengamuk.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?!"

"Aku tidak memelukmu. Aku hanya mencium rambutmu," koreksi Sai, masih dengan sikap tenang-tenang saja dan membuat Ino semakin ingin meledak.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa katamu!" gadis itu sudah tak peduli jika lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah atasannya. Ia berseru berang, "Lalu kenapa kau mencium rambutku?!"

Sai hanya meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan menatap Ino dengan ekspresi serius. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, mataku terganggu melihatnya?"

Astaga.

Siapa pun, tolong padamkan Ino yang saat itu sudah mencapai titik didih hingga suaranya naik sepuluh oktaf. "DAN KENAPA KAU HARUS MENCIUMNYA KALAU MATAMU TERGANGGU MELIHAT—?!"

 _Hmp?_

Sekali lagi, Yamanaka Ino tidak sanggup mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi ketika pria pucat itu menghentikan amukannya dengan mencium Ino tepat di bibir. Bahkan beberapa detik setelahnya pun gadis itu masih belum sadar ketika Sai melepasnya dan berkata.

"Karena saat kau mencium sesuatu, kau tidak perlu melihatnya." Pria itu tersenyum santai. "Begitu yang pernah kubaca di buku."

JDERR

Petir menyambar di kepala Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

.

Ino ingat, setelah itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk ekstra berhati-hati terhadap pria sepucat salju itu. Hati-hati terhadap apa? Kata-katanya? Sikapnya yang menyebalkan? Atau ... pesonanya yang tak mampu ia elakkan?

Yah, hanya dalam sebulan setelah mereka bekerjasama dalam satu misi, pada akhirnya Ino jatuh juga dalam jeratan jaring laba-laba cinta milik si pria salju. Gadis pirang itu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan terperangkap tak bisa keluar. Dia sudah kalah dan menyerah.

 _Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?_

Pria itu memang menyebalkan. Saat ini jalinan hubungan mereka sudah menginjak tahun kedua, dan semakin banyak pula daftar hal menyebalkan yang berderet dari seorang Sai bagi Yamanaka Ino.

Salah satunya yang masih segar dalam ingatan gadis itu.

Yakni sebulan lalu saat hari ulang tahunnya di tanggal 23 September. Sai menghadiahi Ino lukisan yang sangat indah buatan tangannya sendiri. Pria itu memang pandai dan jarinya amat sangat terampil. Tak heran jika lukisan hasil karyanya terlihat begitu rumit sekaligus menakjubkan.

Namun yang jadi masalah adalah: kenapa lukisan tersebut harus bergambar vampir?! Hei, yang benar saja! Tidak adakah objek lukis yang lebih menarik dibanding makhluk halus begitu? Bukankah lebih bagus melukis bunga atau dirinya saja? Oh, _God_ , Ino tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Sai.

"Kau benar-benar kekasih yang tidak romantis," gerutu Ino saat itu.

Dan gadis itu dibuat melongo oleh tanggapan Sai.

"Ino sayang," pria itu berujar kalem sambil menyibakkan poni Ino. "Kau selalu menyebutku _Tuan Kulit Pucat_."

Itu benar. Ino memang memberi panggilan begitu karena Sai juga suka memanggilnya "Nona Cantik" atau "Nona Pirang".

"Kau pasti terobsesi pada sesuatu yang pucat," lanjut Sai dengan ekspresi penuh pengertian yang membuat Ino gemas ingin menerkamnya.

"Vampir juga berkulit pucat, kan? Berarti kau harus suka hadiah dariku," tandas pria itu sambil tersenyum—senyum _charming_ yang biasanya.

Detik itu Ino tersadar, kekasihnya ini memang hobi mengusilinya. Gadis itu segera membuat catatan mental agar suatu saat balas mengerjai kekasihnya yang sudah terobsesi pada rambut pirangnya tersebut.

 _Ng?_

Aaah!

Sebersit ide balas dendam melintas begitu saja di benak Ino. Gadis itu baru saja mendapat ilham hadiah ulang tahun terbaik untuk Sai nanti sebulan lagi. Hohoho, pria itu pasti akan menyukainya. Harus! Sai harus menyukainya.

Tanduk mini muncul di kepala pirang Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Ino tersenyum cerah mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya barusan. Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian waktu itu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sai dan mereka berdua baru saja selesai _candle light dinner_ di apartemen keduanya yang disulap menjadi gemerlap oleh tangan Yamanaka Ino.

Saat ini, pasangan itu masih duduk berhadapan diselingi meja makan persegi. Ino sangat menikmati ekspresi kekasihnya saat mata gelap itu melirik isi kotak kado dari Ino yang baru saja dibukanya. Alis hitam pria itu sedikit mengernyit karena penerangan di ruangan itu yang sengaja dibuat temaram.

"Masa tidak tahu?" tukas Ino dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Sai masih belum bereaksi.

"Itu kan benda favoritmu~"

Alis hitam Sai mengernyit lagi. Tangan pucatnya terulur perlahan, menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut dan menggenggamnya sebagian. Ketika ia mengangkat tangannya, tampak helai-helai lembut yang mulai berjatuhan.

Pria itu berujar tak yakin. "Ini ... ?"

"Potongan rambutku," sahut Ino bangga sambil melepas ikatan rambutnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak memainkan potongan rambut barunya yang telah terpangkas 15 senti. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Ino amat sangat berat hati memotong rambut pirangnya yang berharga. Namun ia menghibur diri. Hanya lima belas senti kok. Harga yang _cukup setara_ untuk kado ulang tahun Sai.

"Kau tenang saja," lanjut Ino sambil mengedipkan mata. "Mereka semua sudah kukeramas tiga kali dengan _shampoo_ , kuolesi _conditioner_ , dan kusemprotkan vitamin rambut. Dijamin pasti wangi." Gadis itu memamerkan senyum memikat ala sales promo di _mall-mall_.

Muka Sai berubah datar. "Hn, dan _potongan rambut_ ini yang kauberikan padaku—"

"Tentu saja," potong Ino ceria.

"—sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?"

"Ya, Sai- _kun_. Kau kan suka sekali menciumi rambut pirangku, ingat? Kupikir kau sudah terobsesi pada sesuatu yang pirang-pirang." Ino meniru kalimat kekasihnya. "Jadi kali ini, _kau harus suka_ kado dariku."

Ino pindah dari kursinya dan mendudukkan diri di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak harus ke ruanganku, dan apalagi memelukku di tempat umum hanya untuk mencium rambutku. Kau sudah punya kopi karbonnya sekarang," jemari Ino menunjuk mantan helaian rambut pirangnya di dalam kotak kado. "Bahkan kau bisa membawanya dengan praktis ke mana-mana."

Jemari Ino ganti bergerak menyusuri garis wajah kekasihnya dan terhenti di dagu pucat Sai, lalu tersenyum ala malaikat. "Aku baik, kan, Sayang?" Mata birunya menatap mata hitam Sai penuh arti.

Jeda beberapa detik hingga akhirnya pria itu tersenyum perlahan. Tangannya menangkap jemari lentik milik gadis yang masih duduk di pangkuannya, sementara tangan lainnya mendorong kotak kadonya menjauh.

"Hei," protes Ino. "Kau harus terima kado dariku!"

"Aku tidak ingin rambutnya," sahut Sai kalem.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sai- _kun_! Pokoknya kau harus teri—"

Sai menarik wajah Ino mendekat.

"Aku lebih menginginkan pemiliknya."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAI!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUAMINYA INO DAN AYAHNYA INOJIN :*

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Dua pasang mata beda warna itu terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan sesosok balita yang sedang tidur nyaman di dalam boks-nya.

"Lihat, gara-gara kita terus-menerus berdebat tentang rambut pirang dan kulit pucat, anak kita juga jadi seperti itu," ujar sosok berambut pirang dengan bola mata _aqua_ yang sama persis dengan balita mungil tersebut.

"Bagus, 'kan?" Sosok di sebelahnya tersenyum. Pria berambut gelap dengan kulit sepucat balita yang tengah tertidur itu berkomentar tenang, "Aku selalu suka rambut pirang."

Balita _blonde_ dengan kulit sepucat salju yang tengah mereka bicarakan adalah Yamanaka Inojin. Putra pertama mereka yang lahir dua tahun lalu.

Baik Sai maupun Ino sama-sama takjub saat bayi itu lahir. Dia berambut pirang—warna yang sama persis dengan rambut Ino. Dan ketika tumbuh semakin besar, makin tampak pula jika kulitnya seputih salju—persis dengan Sai.

Rambut pirang dan kulit pucat. Sebagaimana yang selalu mereka perdebatkan selama ini. Namun mendengar kalimat terakhir Sai barusan, Ino mengerjap seperti merasa salah dengar.

"Kau selalu suka rambut pirang?"

"Tentu."

Ino terhenyak.

"Apa kau baru saja mengaku kalau kau suka Naruto?!" pekiknya. "Mantan _partner_ -mu itu kan juga pirang!"

Wanita itu teringat gosip miring di kantornya dahulu tentang kedekatan Sai dan Naruto yang dianggap mencurigakan. Konon, mereka terlalu dekat! Ino bahkan pernah mendengar gosip bahwa mereka homo sebelum kedatangannya.

"Jelas tidak, Ino." Sai menjawab sabar. "Naruto berambut kuning, bukan pirang."

"Oh! Kalau begitu gosip yang dulu itu benar bahwa kau suka Shion," desis Ino lagi.

"Tidak juga. Rambutnya tidak pirang."

"Tidak pirang bagaimana? Jelas-jelas warnanya—"

"Rambut pirang yang kusuka cuma dua," sela suaminya tenang.

"Miliknya." Sai menunduk, mengecup dahi balitanya penuh sayang.

Ino jadi ikut tersenyum haru melihatnya. Dan wanita itu berdebar saat mata hitam Sai beralih menatapnya.

"Dan milikmu."

Kini Ino tersipu.

"Setiap kali melihatnya, mataku selalu terganggu dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan ini." Pria itu mendekat dan mencium lembut rambut Ino.

Entah siapa yang menaruh sejuta kupu-kupu di perut Ino yang kini beterbangan dan membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Y-yah," Ino berusaha menampik rasa tersipunya saat Sai menyudahi ciuman pada rambutnya. "Sai- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau berikutnya kita berdebat tentang rambut hitam?"

Wanita itu memandang ke arah suaminya dengan wajah merah. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambut gelap pria kesayangannya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu suka rambut hitam."

Sai hanya tersenyum dan merengkuh Ino dalam dekapannya. "Kenapa harus berdebat dulu?"

"Eh? M-maksudku ... ."

"Lebih baik kita langsung membuatnya—"

 _Hah?_

"—sekarang."

 _APAA?_

Dan pria itu sudah menggendongnya ke kamar.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!"

Ino lupa jika ia harus berhati-hati pada suaminya.

Bukan— _bukan begitu_. Sebenarnya Ino sudah bertekad dalam hati. Saat sedang di kantor, pria itu boleh saja jadi _atasannya_. Tapi di saat begini, Yamanaka Ino lah yang nanti akan berada di _atasnya_.

 **FIN (?)**

.

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading~_


End file.
